Kiss My Bitten Lips
by tiffywa
Summary: [HP XOVER] Caroline Forbes is just your average teenage witch, all she wants to do is pulverize her biggest competition in everything Hogwarts related...too bad Niklaus Mikaelson has other things on his mind. ONE-SHOT.


**Kiss My Bitten Lips**

 **A Klaroline/Harry Potter Crossover**

 **.**

 **Warning: There is some non-consensual bits, just click the back button (or swipe left) if it's not your thing. Thanks!**

* * *

Caroline's breath quickened at the sight of her nemeses watching her across the Great Hall with _that look_ on his face. She cursed her body's bewildering reaction to him with all the disdain she could muster.

 _That look_ being the same one he gave her a week ago, right before he shoved his hand between her legs and bit her bottom lip until she relented and opened both.

"Oh, Merlin. Seriously?" She muttered.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, stopping right in the middle of her monologue about the importance of the O.W.L.S. She gave her best friend a quizzical glance. "Are you alright, Caroline? You've been acting weird since last week."

Elena nodded her head, agreeing. "I keep hearing you moaning at night. Are you having nightmares about your parents again?"

Caroline flushed and wished the Earth would open and swallow her whole. Not only had she been having dirty dreams about the jerk, apparently, she'd been moaning in her sleep too.

"Uh, yea. Sorry to keep you awake." She lied through her teeth, "It's just hard with the anniversary coming up."

Their sympathetic expressions made her feel like complete crap. She shouldn't be lying to her best friends, she should confess the real reason behind her behavior.

The reason being Niklaus Mikaelson, or Klaus to his friends and Mikaelson to her. He'd been unnecessarily cruel to her since their First Year when she'd beaten him in every class.

His vile name-calling and dirty looks had only fueled her competitive streak. Every time she scored higher in a class was a metaphorical slap in his arrogant face that she delivered with a sweet smile.

Seven years later and she was still in the lead, but only by a little.

But their relationship had taken a surprising twist a little over seven days ago. She'd been so surprised by his ferocious passion she may have snogged him back – _a little_.

And let him bring her to orgasm through her panties.

Oopsie.

Elena's soft voice cut through her guilty fantasies, "We're here for you, Care."

"Anytime you need to talk." Bonnie told her, patting her hand affectionately.

She found herself smiling back at her best friends. They were her life line, especially after her parents had been killed by Death Eaters two years ago. They'd lived happily in The States until she'd zapped her cousin, Miranda, when she was nine in a fit of anger. William Forbes had dragged them across the Pacific Ocean, so she could attend the 'best' wizarding school in the world.

They'd adored their little witch and Caroline mourned them daily.

"Why's that tosser looking at you?" Bonnie hissed from beside Caroline. Elena turned around on her bench to look at the Slytherin table.

Klaus arched his brow with a sneer and turned back to his girlfriend, Hayley Marshall.

Caroline's lips thinned. She disliked Hayley almost as much as Klaus. She'd only been rude to Caroline because she'd seen Klaus doing it three years ago. Right when they'd started dating.

She shrugged, ignoring the little pang of hurt in her chest. "Probably thinking of some other clever way to call me a mudblood." Caroline shoved her uneaten plate away and grabbed her bag. "I've got Charms soon. See you all later."

Her friends waved their goodbyes and Caroline glanced at the green and silver table as she stood to leave, but Klaus was already gone.

* * *

She'd made it to a hidden clove overlooking the lake in an empty hallway. No one ever came here, and she liked to use it to clear her head and think. She definitely needed to re-evaluate herself.

"Hiding from me, Forbes?"

Caroline yelped and whipped out her wand. "Why would I hide from a pest like you?" She grated, narrowing her eyes at his smirking face.

Klaus stood taller than her 5'8" frame with a lean muscled form other girls mooned over. They also adored his cropped dark blonde curls and dimpled cheeks.

She found everything about him irritating, especially when his full red lips scowled at her.

Klaus drawled, "Put away your stick then."

"So you can molest me some more, pervert?"

He scowled and lunged for her.

Klaus moved so fast, Caroline didn't have time to react when he snatched her wand, spun her around, and held her fast against the cold stone wall.

"H-hey! Let me go!" She cried, but he held her wrists together with a large palm in an unbreakable grip.

"Ah-ah. If you're a good girl, I'll let you go."

Caroline struggled with all her might, but he was too strong. She slitted her eyes at him over her shoulder. "Release me _now._ "

He leaned in and inhaled the scent of her hair, lightly groaning. "Release? Yes, let's talk about how you 'released' the last time. You begged me to make you come."

"Eat me, Mikaelson." The words slipped out amidst her shame and humiliation and she regretted them instantly, but she clenched her jaw and refused to take them back.

Klaus' blue eyes flashed, and he slipped to his knees, still holding her wrists. "An excellent idea." Caroline gasped and tried to twist away from him, renewing her struggles. Klaus used her wand to bind her wrists in thick rope.

The naughty idea made her shiver, but the idea of surrendering to her enemy like that was unforgivable.

Caroline brought up her foot and kicked him right in the balls as hard as she could. When he collapsed with pained wheezes, she stepped around him to escape. A firm hand on her ankle caused her to stumble and she was hauled back to the window and pressed down against the ledge.

"I'll scream!" She threatened, wiggling in his hold.

"Scream, then." He grunted, holding her down. "I've yet to do anything to you."

She heard him mutter another spell and felt more ropes tie her to the ledge. "Mikaelson! What are you doing?!"

Klaus crouched back behind her immobilized body and pushed her red and gold skirt up to her waist. "No knickers?" He rasped. "For me? You've been a naughty girl."

Flushing with embarrassment, Caroline squeezed her legs together, but it wouldn't matter in this position. Her enemy was looking at her bare bum and it was doing funny things to her. Her breasts felt heavy and confined in her bra, her breathing was shallow, and she had to fight back a moan from her throat.

His hands felt like firebrands on her cheeks as he spread her open. She felt his breath on her core and cried out, "Mikaelson!" Her insides were achy and liquefied.

"Your cunny is dripping, love." Klaus purred. "Tell me you want this."

Caroline gasped, "Want what?" Sure, Klaus was handsome in an unconventional way, but how could her body melt like this for him when he'd been nothing but rude to her for years? Maybe on some level, she was attracted to him.

His answer was using his tongue to flick the little bundle of nerves swollen below her core. Caroline stiffened with the amazing pleasure and glanced over her shoulder. She could only see his curls glint with a red tint in the afternoon sun as he pressed his face into her wetness.

Klaus began tonguing her slit, gripping her hips painfully. "Tell me." He demanded again.

Caroline was awash in new sensations. While some of her boyfriends had fingered her in moments of passion, she'd never let one go any farther. They'd always grew agitated and ended up dumping her when she wouldn't put out.

Was it so awful to want her first time to be special with someone she loved?

There was no waiting with the passion Klaus supplied. She was helpless against the pleasure he gave her. Who could've guessed her and Mikaelson would have had explosive chemistry like this?

When his tongue stilled, she peered back at him and whined from the loss. His reddened lips were wet and thinned in a line. He growled, "Maybe you don't want it. Maybe you'd rather have Lockwood's tongue on your cunt."

His hands tightened on her hips with aggression and she glared at him for bringing up her ex-boyfriend. "Maybe you'd rather it be your tongue on Hayley's _cunt_." She hissed back.

Klaus scowled at her and pressed his face back into her heat. Caroline shrieked when she felt his tongue press against her clenched bum opening. His tongue lavished the clenched bud there as rigorously as he'd licked her slit.

"Not there!" She yelped, "That's... my... butt... _oh._ " The strange sensation was oddly pleasing and totally naughty. The thought of doing something so taboo sent a new wave of tingles to her core. "Mikaelson!" She moaned when he rubbed her clit and sent lightening through her body. "Ah!"

He teased her slick opening with a finger, gently pressing inside with astounding tenderness. Klaus groaned and set upon her with renewed energy. Caroline wiggled and thrashed with abandon. "Easy, love." He told her, "I'll give you what you want if you tell me what I want to hear."

Caroline could barely understand the words Klaus was saying from the ruinous pleasure he was giving her. His tongue and finger were making her crazed, never had she known such pleasure existed. She felt like weeping when he stilled his motions again.

"What?!" She barked.

His nails dug into her hips. "Tell me you want this, Forbes, or I leave now."

He would leave her like this! Asshole! "Why does it matter? You have me completely immobilized, you can do whatever you want to me!"

"Oh, I will." _Dark chuckle._ "As long as you say it."

Caroline shivered at his tone. Why did the thought of being at his mercy turn her on so much? When she hesitated again, Klaus slapped her ass.

She inhaled sharply, the stinging slap sent vibrations into her core. Caroline bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Klaus choked out, "Forbes, you're killing me. Just say it."

To hear her enemy strung tight as her brought some relief to her embarrassment. At least he wasn't completely unaffected by all this. "Please." She mumbled, wiggling her bum toward him.

"What was that? Please what?" Klaus gave her another slap.

"Ah- _Iwantthis! Pleasepleaseplease_!"

He nuzzled her bum and massaged her stinging cheeks. "There's a good girl. Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Just relax for me then..." He slipped his finger into her core again, working it around and pumping until she was moaning again. She cried out as he pulled it free. "Relax." He commanded again. Caroline stiffened when he circled her clenched bud with the wettened finger.

"You'll like it, Forbes. I vow it."

He had to know his promises meant nothing to her, so why was her body going lax for his touch? Inch, by inch, he pressed his finger inside her bum. When he was completely submerged, he lowered his head and began lapping at her slick heat.

Not bothering to hold anything back, she thrashed her head and moaned loudly. "Yes! Oh!"

Klaus turned his attention to her bundle of nerves as he began softy working his finger inside her bum.

Caroline was seeing stars from all the sensations. She was helpless but to just take the pleasure he gave her. "I'm close!" She gasped, "Please!"

He sucked her clit in his mouth and circled it with his tongue, all the while pumping his digit deep inside her bum. She wiggled her hips against his masterful tongue and shrieked when she finally orgasmed.

Klaus had removed his finger but was now lapping her dripping opening as she lay trembling and panting. "Exquisite." He purred, "Delicious."

"Enough." Caroline muttered, stricken. When he ignored her, she grated again, "Enough, Mikaelson!" The lust filled haze was lifting from her brain and she was pissed. Klaus had used her own lust against her! And she'd begged him, too!

The shame and embarrassment were too raw right now. Tears filled her eyes just as she heard Klaus stand on his feet behind her.

Fear shot through her. What if he took her virginity? She'd be helpless to stop him. Caroline glared over her shoulder. "Release me, Mikaelson. You've had your fun."

Klaus frowned at her tone. "Not even remotely true." He motioned to his tented slacks. "I've yet to _twice_."

"I'm not going to sleep with you!"

Klaus laid her wand in her left palm. " _Yet._ You're not going to sleep with me yet." He arrogantly corrected. "And Forbes, this changes nothing."

Caroline dissolved the ropes and straightened her clothes. She turned around to hex him into tomorrow, but he was already gone.

She scowled and stalked out her coveted thinking place. It was now forever ruined. Just like her, forever ruined to crave her enemy.

Despite everything, she was excited to see what tomorrow held. Maybe she'd ambush _him_ for a change.

* * *

 **If anyone else got a weird Draco/Hermione vibe...you're not wrong. XD Gosh, I love me some Dramione, almost as much as Klaroline, but Klaroline will always be my OTP.**

 **tiffywa~**


End file.
